


We'll be gone

by trumoun



Category: Eurovision - Fandom, amir haddad - Fandom, douwe bob
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumoun/pseuds/trumoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He made Amir strong, just like the melody of his song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I dont own any of these characters.  
> 2\. I'm not a good writer at all, and it's my first fic don't hate me on my bad english  
> 3\. I'm writing in both pov's but that will be written on the beginning of each chapter

Amir's pov  
(also he is in the first semi- finale in this fic)

Amir woke up and looked at the clock hanging next to his wardrobe in his hotel room, half past six it says. Still half sleeping, he sighs and rolls over to the left side of the bed, pressing a pillow on his head. If he is lucky he'd be able to slip straight back into the dream he was haing before he woke up to whatever was waking him up so early. He knows he enjoyed the dream he was having, but like every day after he wakes up, he forgot his dream already. Just as he begins to drift away again, a loud sound comes out of his phone and Amir's eyes snap open. He forgot to put his sound off last night. But before the bad words come out of his mouth he looks at his phone and begins to smile. The guy from the Netherlands just tweetted him, ofcourse Amir remembers him. The last time he saw him, was when Douwe, thats his name, invited all of the competitors into this house to have a small party before the competition begins. Amir and Douwe had been friends from the beginning they saw eachother and that was probably the cause he had send him this tweet. "Hey bro, I've got the opening of my bar in stockholm tonight! You should come and party with us. What about it ? X". The "X" on the end made Amir giggle and he had no clue why. Ofcourse he would come, it would be amazing to see Douwe again, so he replied. "And I definitely will! #cometogether #beertogether" he hesitated a small moment before he pushed the tweet button . He shook his head. "Stop smiling its just your mate asking you to come to the opening of his bar" he whispered quietly to himself. 

After he dressed himself, Amir went to the lobby to get some breakfast. There were only sitting a few people in the hall, but to be honest Amir didn't mind. Tomorrow night there would be enough chaos. He grabbed a plate and put some bread with butter and a cappucino on his plate. The moment he sat down, the same sound as this morning comes out of his phone. The few people sitting in the hall all looked at him a bit judgemental, but Amir could not care less, because Douwe tweetted him back "wanna sing something together? I''ve got my kickass band with me. Let me know.." He couldn't believe that he actually asked that, he has to wait before he sends something back, before Douwe thinks he is his stalker. 

Suddenly there is that horn that grabs Amir out of his daydream and puts him back into reality, he forgot about this interiew he has in like twenty minutes, it doesnt take long before he is sitting in his cab. Doing this all alone makes him kinda sad, he doesn't have a band with him or something, but he wishes he had, everything is so much more boring when you have to do everything on your own. Douwe probably has so much more fun than I do is the last thing he thinks about before he gets in his cab. The taxi driver recognises who Amir is and starts asking for an autograph for his daughter. Amir immediately notices the lack of photographs of his daughter in the cab, which makes him laugh. "What is her name?" Amir asks trying to hold his laugh. The driver waits a bit with replying and then says "Alezandra, but she prefers the name Alex"


	2. 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is chapter 1.2 so still amir's point of view and a bit short because the first part and this part should have been one chapter, next chaper will be longer, I promise

the interview was kinda boring, Amir had been answering the same questions in every interview he had done, since he is in stockholm. He also could not look at his phone when it went off, because it would be disrespectful, but thinking about how Douwe could have been messaging him and how he could save him from the interview by singing together made him doubt to look at it anyway. Thinking off his phone, made Amir realise, he still didn't look at his phone, so he did and there it was, a private message this time. "Could you maybe meet up already so we can decide which songs we can peform, im very excited" . This made Amir really happy untill he reminded himself that Douwe had sent him this message already 2 and a half hours a go. This could mean the proposal had already been expired. He replied anyway. "Sorry mate, I had this too boring interview, but I could hangout now and we could pick out some songs" This sounded like a good reply in Amir's head so he sent it. Just when he wanted to put his phone in his pocket he already got a message back. "Ok sounds great, see you in like 10 mins in the foolbar ?" Amir didn't know how Douwe wanted to have Amir over in ten minutes, Stockholm is quite big. But Amir was sure he would be there in ten minutes though, he would do everything to be there in time, so he decided a reply wouldnt be necessary. 

"Oh man, this has been way too long a go" was the first thing Amir heared when he got out of the taxi in front of the fool bar. It looked too great for a bar, that would only be here for a week. Amir looked at Douwe, but it didn't last long beacause within seconds, Douwe's arms were wrapped around Amir's body. It felt good to Amir, because he didn't have friends with him, and the chemistry he had been having with Douwe was surreal. The hug probably lasted 5 seconds, but to Amir it felt like a day. That kind of day where you have been enjoying yourself the entire time, but then suddenly you're laying in bed and you blame yourself for not enjoying it enough. That was exactly how a hug with Douwe felt like.

"That is a thing that's certain my friend, I've even gotta admit that I missed you a little bit" Amir said to Douwe with a cheeky smile. "Oh don't be so sentimental, you know what you need? a beer, c'mon let me show you my amazing bar" Douwe wraps an arm around Amir's shoulders and gives him another hug, a side hug it is, but it still feels amazing to Amir. When he sits down on one of the barstools, Douwe is on the other side of the bar, opening up a bottle of bear for Amir and for Douwe himself. "Why haven't you become a barman, you look kinda hot opening bottles" "Oh shut up, I should be the Flirt here" Douwe said. It made Amir blush, he felt it, but he wasn't going to pay more attention to it, "Now tell me if you already thought about a song we could sing together? I mean I've got lots of ideas, but I'm just a bit curious of what song you could picture us singing together." 

It only occured Amir now, how beautiful Douwe actually was. The way how his lips form when he talks, how his eyes match his personality so perfectly and how he smiles at the ground when you joke with him, those things made Douwe soft, but then you look at his neck tattoo, his biceps and the way he smirks when he is joking and flirting, those things just made him tough and kind of sexy, And those things combined, that's what made him Douwe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douwe's pov,  
> also thank you all for the nice comments, it really means a lot.

"une belle histoire" said Amir, all suddenly. Douwe frowned and started laughing. "A french song sung by me, Amir I dropped french in second class, don't make me do that in my own bar" Douwe did not feel embarrassed easily, but thinking about singing one of the most iconic songs (IN FRENCH) in history, made him feel embarrassed before he had to even experience it.  
"Yeh, I think you can do it, We have lots of time left before tonight, I can teach you how to pronounce the words and stuff" Douwe loved being challenged, but he still wasn't sure. He took a big gulp from his beer and then said "Yes". He didn't even realise he said yes untill he saw that big goofy smile on Amir's face. Douwe adored that smile, it was so genuine and it represented everything that Amir was. "But, I have one condition" Douwe started "Yeh sure anything" "one chorus only" It made Amir smile even more.

Douwe had learned to pronunce two sentences and made Amir laugh a thousend times in the first five minutes, Douwe was proud of himself. It didn't take long before they were done with rehearsing and studying the pronunciation. They had decided to write the lyrics down on a board that Amir would keep in front of Douwe, to take the anxiety a bit away. They also decided to peform hey jude by the beatles, since Douwe knew the lyrics by heart, that one would be a lot more relaxing to peform. 

The bar would open at seven, they would meet the press, give some interviews, before they would get drinks and peform. Ofcourse Douwe was tense, he was opening his own bar in fucking stockholm, but Amir helped him a lot with forgetting everything. They had been making music and sat down to talk all day, Douwe was greateful he had such a nice friend, that made him forget the pressure he had on him. It was half past six when Amir could not help him anymore. Douwe kept pacing back and forth and he felt like he could faint anytime. "Douwe please sit next to me" Amir said with the soft voice he had.  
Amir had a real french accent while talking english, but Douwe didn't mind, he never minded anything Amir did. The things someone else could see as a flaw, Douwe saw as something beautiful and special and sometimes yeh a bit funny. Douwe deffenitely had a small crush on Amir, but this was the second time meeting him, so he would never admit something like that. Beside that, Amir was straight, a pity yes, but the crush wasn't that derveloped yet, so Douwe could just ignore it. 

Douwe sat next to him. "Get your guitar" Douwe was confused, they rehearsed so much already, he was kinda tired now, and that certainly would not help Douwe relax. Though he did what Amir asked him and sat next to Amir again. "Now play a melody" "Okay sure", Douwe replied, still really confused. Apparently you could guess that just by looking at his face, because Amir started laughing. "Don't be scared or something". Douwe started to play a random melody and Amir hummed along, before he started singing 

"Je reviendrai comme on plonge Enfin dans le bain de la vie Je te vois même dans mes songes Comme le jour cherche la nuit Je trouverai enfin tes bras"

Amir was one of the greatest singers Douwe knows, his voice was so fragile but so strong at the same time. He didn't understand a word what Amir sang, and he was not going to bother asking, because this moment was so special. In this moment he and Amir created a connection, that could never be destroyed. Douwe was so happy with Amir by his side tonight. He could make feel Douwe at ease, when it was the most stressful moment, Douwe had experienced. In this moment they felt they were the only people in the world, but that moment got interrupted not long after it started. The first people got in, and the feeling Amir had rectified, was coming back again.

-

After many kisses, talks and flirting in interviews, his moment had come. The opening of the bar. He cut the tape and smiled infront of the cameras. It was overwhelming, all those people supporting him, not only with the bar and the eurovision, but with everything. Before he could get emotional, his friend and bandmember Matthijs reminded him about the peformance. Matthijs was going to put the instruments and the other tributes on its place. Douwe was going to tap a beer and make himself ready. He looked for Amir, he needed him by his side now, but he was not going to show him he needed him.

There he was talking with the contestant from Austria, her name was something like Zoe. She was nice but Douwe didn't need someone distracting Amir from the thing that really mattered right now. Zoe whispered something in Amir's ear and it made Amir laugh. A strange feeling hit Douwe, and he started to walk faster towards Amir. He had to be tough and flirty now, not hurt and maybe even a tiny bit jealous. Amir cought Douwe's eyes, before Douwe walked up to him, they smiled at eachother, and everything was okay again.

They walked to the coulisse behind stage, they were all alone now. "I'm nervous, Amir", Douwe whispered. He had peformed lots of times, but never with an audience full of press, who were going to make every mistake a big one, he had to make a good impression. Also he had to sing in FRENCH. This was the moment before they were announced and thats when Douwe took a real deep breath.  
"Don't be nervous, you're gonna do really great" Amir told him. "How are you so certain?" They were now announced on stage and the crowd applauded, they had to go. "Because I'm here, with you" Amir replied, before he gave Douwe a small kiss, just beside Douwe's lips. But that small kiss, how small it was, changed everything, instead of being stressed out, he was now excited. He looked at Amir and walked on stage, this was going to be his night. 


End file.
